Stepping Up To The Plate
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Overwhelmed by the job and new motherhood, Jack must make Sam understand that they can be together. J/S Please read and review. I do not own Without a Trace.
1. Chapter 1

Stepping Up

It was Friday afternoon in the bullpen of the Missing Person's Unit and everyone was tired. It had been a long week for all of them. As Jack sat at the table making notes, he watched Vivian walk over to him with a purposeful step and a determined glint in her eye.

Taking a seat across from him, she spoke, "Hey. It's time to do something about Samantha, Jack. She can't go on like this much longer."

They both looked over to where Samantha sat hunched over at her desk, head in her hands.

"Viv, I'm doing what I can. You know I told her that she didn't have to raise the baby alone. I made it clear that I'd be there if she'd let me. She told me she needed time to think about it. We both know that if I push her, she'll balk." Jack said in a quiet voice that only Vivian could hear.

He continued, "I've hurt her so badly. She's afraid to trust me….afraid to believe."

"Be that as it may Jack, she's sinking fast. Parenthood is hard for two parents and trying to do this alone is killing her. She's exhausted. My God, Jack…she only took _three days_ maternity leave! Most women aren't even moving around very much after three days! She's was working cases! It's been three weeks since she had the baby and every day she looks a little worse. And, now this morning, she tells me that the doctor said the baby has colic…we've both been there Jack, you _know_ that could go on for months." Viv stated.

"I know, Viv! I'll go by and talk to her tomorrow at her apartment. I can't do anything here at work, you know that." Jack said watching Danny and Martin approach Sam's desk.

"Hey, Sam! You got those phone logs for me yet?" he heard Danny ask.

Sam looked up at Danny and Martin blankly. "What?" she said, realizing that here was yet another obligation she hadn't fulfilled? Things were slipping so badly. Left and right, everywhere she turned.

"Sam! We talked about it this morning! You said you'd get to it before lunch!" Danny yelled.

Bursting into tears, Sam apologized "I'm so sorry…it just slipped my mind, Danny." Wiping furiously at her eyes, "You can't expect me to do it all! Not on two hours of sleep! Are your hands broken? Did you forget how to pull a phone record?" she was yelling furiously coming to her feet.

Both Danny and Martin took a step back, stunned. Putting his hands up in a manner that said, "I surrender", Danny said softly "Whoa! Sam, I'm sorry, ok? I'll pull it myself."

Elena walked over to drape a comforting arm around Sam's shoulders and said soothingly, "Come on, chica. Time to take a walk. It's almost quitting time anyway." With a nod and a look that said for them to keep their mouths shut, she walked Sam toward the elevator.

Leaning over to whisper in Jack's ear, Viv said tightly, "Talk to her tonight, Jack!" and she moved to follow Elena and Sam.

Scanning the area, he saw Medina come out of his office and look at where the three women waited for the elevator. Jack moved to intercept Medina before he could make the situation worse.

Medina stared at Jack as he advanced toward him. "What's the deal with Spade?" he asked in a less than pleased voice.

"It's under control" Jack told him firmly.

"Didn't sound "under control" to me. It sounded like Spade snapped!" disagreed Medina.

"We all snap every once in a while." Jack said shortly, watching the women get on the elevator.

Medina turned to face Jack and leaned in closely. "Handle it. Or, I will." he said tightly and turned to go back into his office.

Still standing in the hallway outside his old office, Jack knew it was time to do something. He couldn't allow Samantha to derail her life. And, the only way to stop it was for him to step in. He'd promised her time. But, unfortunately, time was up. He loved her. He wanted her. He wanted the baby. Not for a night, a day, a month or a year. He wanted them forever! Tonight, he had to make her see that he needed her as much as she needed him. And failure….that just wasn't an option.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stepping off the elevator into the parking garage, Jack walked purposefully towards his vehicle. That's when he saw them – all four of them. Holding up his hands, he called out, "I'm on my way to her now!"

Stepping forward, Vivian said coldly, "Oh, no, you're not! At least, not yet at any rate!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Vivian? You were the one who told me I needed to get this straightened out tonight!" Jack said roughly.

"You are absolutely right! I did! But first, you and I-" she said, nodding to Elena, Danny and Martin, "and the others are going to have a little "come to Jesus" talk!" she said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"All right, say what you have to say." Jack said quietly as he looked at each of their faces, one by one.

"For almost ten years, most of us have watched this game you play with Samantha, Jack. It has to end, one way or another. She can't handle it anymore. Let me make this very clear, I love you like a brother. I'd follow you into battle any day of the week. I've never doubted that you'd take a bullet for any of us. But, this thing with Sam, you've got to make up your mind. For years, I've watched that girl struggle to move on with her life. Years ago, you chose to go back to a marriage you knew was trashed. You left her. I understand why you did it…went back to Maria. You went back for the girls. And, you shut Sam out of your life. You closed yourself off from all of us. You shattered Samantha when you did that. You destroyed a part of her. Those wounds…they never healed. Then you divorced Maria and went straight into a relationship with Anne."

"Hey, to be fair…it isn't as if Sam didn't move on herself!" Jack defended.

"Oh, you mean me…," Martin said in an agitated voice. "Do you think I didn't always know that I was second choice, Jack? That I didn't know that every time you smiled at her or flirted with her that she drifted a little further away from me. Are you under some massive delusion about that? It killed her to see you with Anne. And, it killed me to watch it kill her. She ended things with me out of kindness. She told me it wasn't fair…being with me, but loving you! Man, I hated you for that. Even with Anne in your life, you still held Sam in the palm of your hand. "

"The point is you never gave Samantha a chance. Do you really wonder why she's so scared, Jack? She's terrified to love you…because loving you has brought her so much pain. Loving you has left her alone time after time. And this time, if she gives you a chance and you get cold feet, it won't just hurt her. It'll hurt Michael too." Viv said.

"Look, man," said Danny, "all we're saying is that before you go charging over there tonight, make sure that this is it…that this is really what you really want….don't do it because you feel guilty for the past or because you're worried about her. Do it because you love her and her baby so much that you can't do anything else!"

Jack looked at Elena and asked, "So, do you want your pound of flesh too?"

Elena smiled sadly for a moment and said, "You're a good man, Jack Malone. Everyone here _does know_ that you love Sam. I don't think that it's a question of _if_ you love her. I think the question is about your ability to be committed to her and Michael over the long haul. Because, honestly, if she gave it another try with you and lost you again…I don't know if she could take it."

Taking a deep breath and trying to absorb everything they'd said, Jack spoke. "Okay guys, my turn. Each one of you is right. I know how much I've hurt Samantha, believe me. When I think of everything I've put her through….well, I'd kick my own ass. That being said, make no mistake I love her and I want her. Not out of pity or fear, but because she is who she is, in spite of everything I put her through. I never wanted to hurt her. Truthfully, it's only been since the demotion that I've even felt like I might be worthy of her. Understand this – there was never a day in all these years that I didn't love her. I didn't go back to Samantha all those years ago...it was my misguided attempt to protect her from the screwed up man I was. At that time, being with her would have hurt her more than my not being with her. Trust me on that one. I've finally come to the point in my life where I feel like I've earned the right to another chance though. I want to be with her. And the baby? Well, he's a fringe benefit. I want to be the one to help her raise him. I want to be there for all the ups and downs that having a kid brings. I want to be the only father he ever knows. And now, if you'll all get the hell out of my way, I'd like to go tell Samantha that." Jack finished gravely.

"Well," said Vivian, finally smiling, "when you put it that way…Get moving! What the devil are you waiting for? Christmas?"

Jack scanned the relieved faces of the people he considered friends as well as family. "I'll do right by her, guys! You have my word!"

"Halleluiah!" breathed Danny.

"I knew you'd see the light eventually!" Martin chuckled.

"Go with God," Elena called out as Jack started his car.

They all watched him pull away from the parking garage.

"Think it'll work out?" Martin asked to no one in general.

"Yeah, this time, I really do!" said Vivian. "Let's go home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack walked slowly down the hall toward Samantha's apartment. Pausing outside her door, he drew in a deep breath. How many times had he been here before? How many times had he stood in this very spot debating the wisdom of lifting his hand to knock on the door? Tonight, however, he didn't doubt himself. He knew what and whom he wanted. His fear was of hearing her answer. Standing there, he knew he had to convince her that he loved her, not for a day, or a week, or a year…but for as long as forever lasted. He had to make her understand that he had always loved her, even all through those long horrible years when he'd had his head shoved so far up his own ass. Jack Malone was not a stupid man. He knew this was going to be harder than the toughest case he ever had. The ability to bare his soul had never been one of his strengths. But, he knew he was going to have to do it, especially, if it meant getting Samantha back in his arms where she belonged. His therapist had told him that he internalized his emotions. It was just a fancy way of telling him what an uncommunicative bastard he was. Since his near death experience, he could see things clearly for the first time in his life. He'd looked back over the last ten years and had to evaluate himself not only as an FBI agent, but also as a man. He had hated what he'd found. The long and short of it was that the man he had been was a shit. He could admit it, now. He'd been selfish, always doing as _he_ wanted, as _he_ felt was right with no regard to what anyone else thought. And, more often than not, he'd used the job as an excuse. He'd put the woman who he'd known had loved him with her whole heart through unimaginable pain. Why? The answer was simple. Jack knew he'd hurt her more by being with her. He'd been damaged. But, that was then. Things had changed. He had changed. He knew he was still damaged. Now, though he could admit it, along with all his other faults. And, admitting you had a problem was half the battle, right?

Sighing deeply, he heard Samantha's voice on the other side of the door.

"Come on, Mikey," Samantha was pleading, "Stop crying, please! Mommy just needs a little quiet, baby!"

Jack could hear the irate cries coming from the baby. He knew that cry. He'd heard it before. Colic. God, it was a bitch. It managed to make both parent and child alike miserable.

"Mikey, please honey, take the ba-ba," Samantha was pleading desperately.

Jack raised his fist and knocked on the door. Nothing, no answer. He knocked again, this time calling, "Samantha, open the door! It's Jack!"

A moment later, a disheveled Sam opened the door, crying baby in her arms. Seeing the tears and desperation on her face, he extended his arms toward the baby, saying simply in his gravelly voice, "Gimme him."

Handing Jack the baby without a word, she stepped aside so that he could enter the apartment. Miraculously, the baby had stopped crying as soon as Jack had taken him in his arms.

"We need to talk," she heard him say as he walked past her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

God, tonight was so not the night for this. Sam knew her emotions were already too close to the surface. Between her baby and her job, Sam didn't know if she could handle Jack throwing himself into the mix tonight. She'd fought hard for the past three weeks to keep things together. But, she knew that she was quickly losing the battle. She was struggling at work and at home. And, now, here stood Jack, in all his glory, in her messy living room holding her baby boy as if he was his own, who by some extraordinary miracle had quieted upon being placed in Jack's arms. It wasn't fair. She'd been holding the baby for over two hours, trying everything she knew to gain some relief from his crying. And now, just with his presence alone, Jack had managed to calm the cranky child. She really couldn't blame her son. She too knew the security Jack's arms could offer- at least until he decided to take them away. Sam tried hard not to be bitter. She really did. But, sometimes, when she was tired and stressed, these feelings would creep upon her. She was bitter about so many things; bitter about the way he had ended things all those years ago, bitter that he'd deliberately and recklessly put his life in danger time and again. Mostly, she was bitter because she couldn't stop loving him. And, she had learned that loving Jack Malone led to worlds of pain every time. It didn't change anything, though. She still loved him. Ten years after their initial meeting, her heart would still beat a little faster every time he walked into a room. Her body would melt every time he looked at her. In all this time, none of it had changed. Looking at him now, so tenderly holding her son, it hurt. How she desperately wished Michael had been Jack's child. He'd offered to be her son's father. And, God, how she longed to tell him yes and fall back into his arms. She'd told him she needed time to think about it on the night Michael had been born. That had been three weeks ago. Jack hadn't said the things she needed to hear yet, though. She didn't know if he ever would. Jack had closed himself off emotionally from everyone years ago. Just lately that had changed. She had to wonder how long it would last. Until she was sure that his personality change was permanent, she couldn't take that chance with her baby's happiness.

Watching Jack pace the length of the room while he talked softly to the baby, Sam asked, "Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I told you. We need to talk," he said in an even voice.

"Look, if this is about what happened at work, I'd already planned on calling Danny tonight and apologizing," Samantha returned.

"I'm not here to talk about work, Samantha. I'm here to talk about us. All of us," he said looking down at the baby.

"Jack, I'm sorry, but I'm just not strong enough for this right now. I got exactly two hours of sleep last night. I got three hours the night before that," Sam said, looking at Jack with tear-filled eyes.

"Fine," he nodded. "I'll stay here tonight and help with the baby. Clean up a little in here," he said nodding to the living room in general.

"You don't have to do that, Jack," Samantha said.

"I didn't say I had to do it, Sam. I said I was going to do it. There's a difference, okay?" he said.

"Jack, I don't know if that's a good idea," Samantha stated hesitantly.

"Look, you need some sleep. I'm here and available. And, I'm not leaving until we talk about us. You're obviously not up for that kind of conversation right now. I get that. So, I'll wait. The baby and I will be fine. I've done this before, Sam. Go take a bath and go take a nap. When you get up, we'll talk, okay?" Jack said.

"Fine," Sam said because she was just too tired to argue. "Wake me in a few hours?"

"Just go lie down, honey. We've waited this long to talk, a few more hours isn't going to matter." Jack said smiling at her.

"Okay," Sam said walking to the bedroom. Turning at the door, she said gratefully, "Thank you, Jack."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Samantha. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be," murmured Jack.

Smiling, Samantha closed the bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story and that you think I'm staying with the spirit of the characters. I would like to thank Diane for the wonderful edits she has been doing on my story. I really appreciate it. Please, everyone, keep reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 5**

Jack listened to the bedroom door as it clicked shut. He looked down to the baby in his arms and whispered, "Hey Little Man! It's just us guys, now. Are you hungry?"

Jack picked up the bottle from where Sam had put it on the coffee table and settled into the recliner that he had privately always thought of as "his". Nuzzling the baby's lips softly with the bottle, Jack got comfortable as the baby locked onto the nipple. Sighing deeply, Jack watched as the child that he already considered his son ate. "Good stuff, huh?" he said to the baby.

Settling more deeply into his seat, Jack told the baby, "Okay, here's how it is, son. You're gonna have to help me with your mama. I gotta convince her to let me have one last chance. I love her, Michael. Ten years ago, I couldn't have made her happy. I'm pretty sure that now I can. She can count on me, now." Bending his head to kiss the baby's downy scalp, he whispered, "You can count on me too. I love you just as much as I love her. You know that, right? Because, I do. You may not have my blood, but you've got my heart, little man. I promise, I'll be the best father I can be. I've learned a lot over the years. I can do this. All you have to do is help me convince mama. Can you do that, son? You know biology doesn't make a father, don't you? You know I love you as much as if I'd helped to make you myself," Jack said to the baby.

The baby looked up at him with eyes that said, "No, shit, Sherlock. Did you just get around to realizing all this stuff, asshole."

Jack smiled down at the baby that he knew was already his son in his heart. "Yeah, you get it, don't you?

Lifting the child to his shoulder to burp, Jack softly patted his back. "So do you think we can get mommy on board, kiddo?"

The baby let out a healthy burp as if answering the question.

"Yeah," Jack said, "I think so, too."

Standing up, Jack walked over and laid the baby in the Moses basket on the dining room table. "Okay, kid," Jack said looking around and surveying the messy living room and kitchen, "I think I've got my work cut out for me tonight. I don't think housecleaning has been mama's number one priority lately. Think we should give her a hand?" Jack asked the baby.

In reply to his question, Michael gurgled happily.

"Yeah, I think we should, too," Jack said as he began to pick up dirty bottles.

Jack spent the next three hours washing bottles, folding laundry, doing dishes, and assorted other household chores. The baby watched him for some time and then decided a nap would be infinitely more entertaining.

After Jack finished, he sat watching the sleeping baby. Stroking his finger down one soft cheek, he whispered, "You _are_ my son. We've just gotta figure out how to break that to mommy, now." Jack looked at the clock on the wall. It was after midnight. Sighing deeply, he knew that his conversation with Samantha would have to wait until morning. There was no way he was going to wake her up when she desperately needed the sleep. But, the talk was coming and he was more than ready for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: When I read fan fiction, I always am interested in what inspired the writer. For those curious, my inspirations for this story where the songs Like We Never Loved At All by Faith Hill and Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis. As always, I hope you like the story and keep reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter 6**

It was four o'clock in the morning before Sam heard her baby again. Hearing his cries through the closed bedroom door, she rose from her bed. For a change, she actually felt as though she had slept. Quickly changing into sweatpants and a comfortable tshirt, she briefly debated putting on a bra. Shrugging her shoulders after deciding against one, she figured that she didn't have anything now that Jack hadn't seen before.

Opening the door, she found Jack standing beside the crib in nursery across from her room. He was pulling a nasty face and trying to change Michael's diaper as fast as he could.

Turning his head to look at her, he asked, "How can someone this tiny create something that smells this bad?"

Laughing briefly, Sam asked, "Is there coffee?"

"In the kitchen," answered Jack, picking up the freshly changed baby. "I'll feed him while you go grab a cup…then we talk."

"All right. But I need caffeine first," she said walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

Sam passed through the living and dining rooms on the way to the kitchen. It looked like a magical cleaning fairy had swept through her house. It was neat and everything was back in its place. Walking into the kitchen, she saw that the full sink of dirty bottles and baby crap was washed and put away. She thought to herself, "Jack did all this. For me!" She felt her heart soften. "Why does he have to do things like this? I never asked him too." Deep down, she knew why he'd done it. It was because he cared. The question was if he cared for the right reasons. Pouring her coffee, she returned to the living room.

Jack was sitting in the recliner feeding Michael like a pro. And, she supposed he was. He had actually done this before, unlike her. He knew what he was doing and he did it confidently. Watching them, Sam again wished for the impossible – that Jack would magically become Michael's father.

Raising the baby to his chest to burp him, Jack rumbled, "He's almost done. After he burps, I'll put him back to bed in the crib. That should give us at least a couple of hours to hash things out between us."

Silently nodding, Sam watched Jack steadily rock in the chair and pat Michael's back. Eventually, Michael did what he was supposed to and Jack rose from the chair to take the baby to the nursery. Sam swallowed convulsively as she watched Jack walk away. This was it! The talk! "God, please let this go well," Samantha pleaded silently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm thinking 2 to 3 more chapters on this story. Inspiration for this chapter was Take a Bow by Leona Lewis. Thanks for reading. Keep reviewing, please.**

**Chapter 7**

Jack walked back into the room to find Samantha sitting on the couch with her feet drawn up underneath her, holding a cup of coffee between her hands and looking as beautiful as ever.

"Strong enough?" he asked her nodding at the coffee mug in her hands.

"Yeah, thanks," Samantha said quietly.

They sat in the silence of the living room staring at each other for a few minutes, each wondering what the other was thinking.

"Did he go right back to sleep?" Sam asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, he was out before I laid him down," Jack said smiling.

Sam nodded. "Okay, Jack, out with it. What do you want to say?" she asked, not being able to bare the tension anymore.

"I had a talk with everyone at the office today. Well, actually, mostly they just talked at me," stated Jack.

"Oh, yeah. What was that about?" asked Samantha with a frown. She hadn't been aware the team was going to confront Jack about anything.

"You," he said shortly.

"Me?" she said, confused.

"Yeah, you," Jack said flatly.

"Jack, I told you, I'll apologize to Danny…," started Sam.

"This isn't about work, Sam. This is about us. Our past…and our future," he said softly.

"Jack, there's a whole wide river of history between us," Samantha tiredly spoke.

"Then we need to find a way to build a bridge to each other, Samantha, for our sake and the baby's sake," Jack said in his no nonsense voice.

"Do you honestly think we can after all this time?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I know we can," he said with a voice filled with confidence.

"Where do we start?" Sam asked him softly.

"I think we need to go back to the beginning, Sam…we need to talk about how badly I hurt you," he softly suggested.

"What would be the point, Jack? Why relive it? It hurt enough the first time around. It didn't make a difference to you then! Why should it matter, now! Nine years ago, you walked away from me. You told me it was over and my whole world came crashing down. If it hadn't been for Danny and Viv, I don't know what I would have done. I understand why you did it, but that still doesn't change the pain . Especially, not when I still wasn't good enough when you and Maria did finally end things. Oh, no! Anne was just what you needed then! Ooops! Didn't work out with Anne! So let's see what our third choice Samantha Spade is up to! She's knocked up, needs help, and she was a great lay…hmmmm, should we give it a try with her? After all, I did her wrong all those years before, the least I could do is try and help her now…," Samantha cruelly mocked.

"Stop it!" rasped Jack, "That was never how I felt."

"Oh, please, Jack! For the last nine years, you were either looking right through me or flirting with me and giving me false hope. God, honestly, I don't know which way is up anymore!" Samantha cried, furiously wiping tears from her face. It always made her angry when a man could make her cry, especially this man.

Jack tried to reach out and pull Samantha into his arms, but she jerked away, saying, "No! Not again! This time I have to be sure. This time it has to be forever. I can't go back to being the dirty little secret that you're ashamed of! I deserve better than that!"

Jack closed his eyes against the wave of pain he felt. God, how he'd hurt this woman. He had to find a way to get past her defenses - a way to let her know how much he had always loved her and always would. Opening his eyes, he watched her bury her face in her hands and begin to sob. How could he have put her through this all those long years? How could he have deluded himself into believing that she was fine? Well, it ended this morning. By the time he was finished, he would make sure that she knew exactly how much he loved her and would continue to love her. He'd never even considered the possibility that she felt like this. And, it was his doing!

Sighing deeply, he looked at Samantha and with a serious voice said, "Okay, Samantha, my turn."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack drew in a deep breath and carefully reached out and took Samantha's hand. "I _never_ considered you a dirty little secret, Samantha. All those years ago, I was so screwed up. I didn't want to hurt you, but I didn't know how not to either. There were _no_ good choices. Back then, I felt like I either had to give you up or lose my girls. The sad part was that I lost you both. I was the coward back then. I was afraid to fight for what I wanted. I'm not afraid anymore. I want you. I _LOVE_ you! After I left Maria, I was a mess. You know that. Going back to you then wasn't an option because I wasn't willing to make you as miserable as I was. I just kind of drifted into my relationship with Anne. It wasn't based on anything real. It was something to take my mind off the mess I'd made of my life. I never thought about how it must have looked to you. You were putting on a brave face with Martin. I honestly thought that you'd made a fresh start. Martin told me what you said when you two split. He told me that you still loved me. And, I need you to understand that I still loved you too. I knew I had already hurt you when I went back to Maria. I didn't want to hurt you again. And, I knew that I would if I went back to you right after Maria. So, in an effort not to have to be alone, I turned to Anne. It was stupid and juvenile trying to substitute one woman for another. I understand that now. But, Samantha, since Anne, there's been _no one_. I'd decided if I couldn't be with you, then well, I'd just be alone. I swear to God, honey, there hasn't been anyone since Anne. I know you're scared to trust me. I had all the reasons for it pointed out at me in Technicolor today. But, baby, what I'm saying is that you _CAN_ trust me. We may not have been together, but I've been faithful for the last three years. We don't have anything standing in our way anymore! Not other people. Not a job. The only things stopping us now are our own fears. Sam, I love you – we can make this work." Jack rumbled with a voice filled with heavy emotion.

"Jack-," Samantha said.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet. And, if I let you talk, I may never get to say it all." Gathering his courage and holding her hand tightly, he went on, "I need you to know that I love that little boy in the other room. I couldn't love him any more if we had actually made him together. It doesn't matter. Why do you think I ran that background check on Donavan, huh? I wanted – no, I _needed _to find something to get him out of our lives. Selfish, I admit. But, honey, I want to be Michael's father. And, I'm sorry, but I've got no respect for a man that could walk away from a kid that easily. Michael's better off without him. But, I need you and Michael like I need to breathe, Samantha. Stealing moments with you and him is killing me. I'm here! Let me stay here! Let me be wherever the two of you are! Because that's where home is!" Jack said tearfully whispered.

With her hand gripping his and tears rolling down her cheeks, Samantha asked, "But, for how long, Jack? How long would we be home to you?"

Staring from his tear brightened eyes into hers, he responded, "For as long as forever lasts, Samantha. The question is can you give me forever?"

-TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:** My inspirations for this chapter were both Faith Hill songs…Lost …and Let's Make Love. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 9**

Jack held his breath as he looked into Samantha's eyes and waited for her to speak.

Samantha struggled for the right words. Could she give this man forever? Hadn't that been what she was waiting for? This was the dream, finally after all those years. Could she trust him with not only her heart, but her son's as well, this one last time. She wasn't a stupid woman. Samantha knew there were no guarantees in life. But looking into Jack Malone's dark serious eyes, she felt something in her heart loosen. He was offering her the dream that she'd waited so long for. Could she risk it all again? There was only ever one answer.

Closing her eyes and drawing in a deep shuddering breath, she brokenly whispered, "Yes, Jack."

Her answer hit him like a body blow. Blinded by the relieved tears pouring from both their eyes, he reached for her, muttering hoarsely, "Thank God! Oh thank you, God!"

Pulling her roughly too him, his mouth landed on hers with the force of an avalanche. And, then….Fireworks. Almost ten years worth of missed chances, misguided best intentions, aching lonliness and deep abiding love exploded inside their kiss. They'd missed each other so much and it was reflected in the desperation of their locked mouths. Lips clinging, tongues reclaiming their lost territory - the kiss was passionately violent.

Wrenching her mouth away, Samantha panted, "Never again, Jack! Do you hear me? Don't you ever leave me again!"

"Never, Samantha! Never again!" he promised hoarsely, reclaiming the sweet lips he'd ached to kiss again for so many years.

Not able to wait any longer, Samantha breathlessly told Jack that she needed him closer as she quickly unfastened the buttons of his shirt. Jack was just as eager to feel her heat mingled with his own as he lifted her shirt over her head. Skin against skin…for the first time in so long. It was like revisiting heaven for them both. Their bodies were a blur of clutching arms, rasping moans and eager whispers as they both strived to satisfy each other. It was easy…each remembered what the other needed. It was a well choreographed dance of love…each dancer knowing instinctively what step to take.

And, in the aftermath, laying still entwined, panting together, each one of them felt as if they'd come home after a long cold battle.

Breathing heavily and still clutching Jack to her, Samantha whispered desperately, "Tell me you're not sorry! Tell me you still mean it!" she whispered desperately.

Resting his sweaty forehead against her bare chest, he hoarsely said, "Sweetheart, I meant every word. I love you and I'm here to stay."

Samantha looked up at him hopefully and asked, "You're sure this time?"

Smiling tenderly down at her he whispered, "I'm sure." Jack then glanced down their bodies as if he'd just realized something.

"What?" Samantha asked softly.

"It just dawned on me that we weren't supposed to do this for another three weeks," explained Jack, concerned.

"I'm fine, Jack. Better, than fine! Wonderful!" Samantha eagerly assured him.

"Still, the next time we do this will be after your six week checkup…Should be about the time we're having our wedding night," mused Jack.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" asked Samantha, sure that she had heard him wrong.

"Well, I guess it's time for the next part of this discussion," a smiling Jack rumbled under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note** – Please, readers, let me know if you want this story to continue. Otherwise, this will be the final chapter. As ever, I do not own Without a Trace

**Chapter 10**

Sitting up, Jack reached down to the floor to grab his pants. Stepping into them, he spoke. "Samantha, what did you think? We'd just go back to stolen nights where we can find them. I want it all from you. Love, commitment, family – all of it. We do it right this time. That means gold bands and my name on Michael's birth certificate," he finished.

"Why, Jack, is that your way of proposing?" Samantha asked with false sweetness.

"You want me down on one knee?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

"No, Jack, of course not," she smiled. "I want you on both knees."

"Very funny, Sam," he said. "Where the hell did my jacket go?"

"Draped over the back of the recliner," she answered. "Why?"

Snagging his jacket from the back of the chair, he pulled a small box from the inside pocket. He returned to where she still lay on the couch and kneeled down.

"I bought this the night Michael was born and I wanted to give it to you at the hospital. I knew after I got there that you weren't ready for it," he said handing her the box. "Open the box, Samantha," he quietly ordered.

Hands trembling, Samantha lifted the lid. Inside was a flawless diamond engagement ring. She looked at Jack with tears in her eyes.

"Marry me, Samantha. But us both out of our misery and just say you'll be my wife. Neither of us has been truly happy in nine years. Tonight, I'm happy again – because of you and Michael. I don't want to lose that feeling. I don't want to live another day of my life without the two of you in it – at the center of it. We're both older and wiser now. Life's too damn short not to spend it with the people that make you happiest. Just say yes." Jack said.

"I never could say no to you, Jack Malone. Yes, I'll be your wife," whispered Sam.

"And Michael?" Jack asked.

"I haven't filed his birth certificate yet. It's just a matter of having your name typed in. Is that what you really want? Be very sure, Jack," she cautioned.

"I want it is much as I want to take my next breath, Samantha," he told her emotionally.

"Then we'll file the form as soon as the office opens Monday morning," she told him tearfully.

Jack took the ring out of the box for her. "It has an inscription," he told her.

Tilting the ring so that she could read it, she said aloud, "Forever Begins Now".

Holding her hand out for him to slide the ring onto her finger, she told him, "I love you so much, Jack Malone."

Leaning forward to give her a kiss, he whispered, "I love you too and I'll spend the rest of my life making what I've put you through right, I promise."

As their lips met, both of them heard the lusty cry emanating from the nursery.

Laughing softly and quickly kissing her lips, he said happily, "I'm gonna go get our son."

Tears sliding down her face, Sam realized all her dreams had finally come true.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: The overwhelming opinion seemed to be that the story shouldn't end. So, here goes…As always, I do not own Without a Trace.

Chapter 11

Jack and Samantha spent the rest of the weekend in blissful peace. Peace…it was a new concept for both of them. Neither of them had felt that wonderful sensation in so long, that it, up until now, it had just been a vague memory. The baby was still fussy. But the problem with the baby didn't seem quite so daunting with two loving parents there to support each other. It was a novelty for Samantha. She'd spent the three weeks since the baby's birth trying to put an invisible wall between herself and Jack. Now here she was, engaged and wonderfully happy with the man that despite every hurdle she erected had managed to steal her heart once again.

And he was serious – the glistening ring on her finger proved it. The protective way he held Michael proved it. Looking down at the ring on her finger again to remind herself that this was real, Samantha asked Jack, "So, are we going to tell the team about our new developments tomorrow?"

"Of course, we are," he said still staring at the baby in his arms. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I thought you might want to keep things quiet until we figure out what we're going to do about our jobs," Samantha told him.

"I'm not doing that again, Samantha," Jack began seriously. "I will never hide the fact that there's an "us" again. I did that once and it cost me almost ten years with you. I'll meet with the director tomorrow and tell him we're getting married. If he has a problem with it, I'll transfer to Vivian's unit. Medina can't say a damn word if we're not technically on the same team."

"Jack, you do realize that if you marry me, you're essentially giving up any hope you have of being head of the department again," Samantha said uneasily.

If being head of the department means that I'd have to give up you and Michael, the job can go to hell!" Jack grumbled.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to look back in a few years and regret the decision you made," Samantha asked gently.

"I've spent the last several years regretting the choices I made, Samantha. I'm done using the job I had as an excuse for the miserable bastard I was and I'm done living my life around that job. My life belongs to you, Michael, Hannah and Kate now. I spent too many years putting the people I cared about the most on the back burner. Sam, honestly, this demotion may have been the best thing that could have happened to me. It's one of the things that made me stop and take a look around at the mess I'd made of both our lives. I'm excellent at my job, but it came at a huge price - one I won't pay anymore. I can make just as big a difference helping people as a field agent. And, I won't have to deal with the bureaucratic bullshit doing it. Let it be Medina's problem – although the bastard is out of his depth," said Jack.

"He's definitely a _unique_ leader," Sam said carefully.

"That's a fucking diplomatic way to say that he's an idiot," Jack claimed.

Laughing, Sam said, "I guess it is."

"Now, can we talk about something much more interesting. For instance, how quickly can you plan our wedding?" asked Jack eagerly.

"That depends on what you want," Sam said.

"I _want_ to be married to you _now_!" Jack replied insistently. "I hear Vegas is nice this time of year," he hinted hopefully.

"The girls would never forgive us and neither would the team. Danny would break your legs and Vivian would shoot you with your own gun. They've been waiting for this for as long as we have. You know that," Sam told him accusingly.

"Yeah, when I told the girls last week that they might have a new brother soon, they couldn't get me to propose fast enough. I think they're excited at the idea of having someone new to boss around," Jack smiled.

Samantha giggled. "I can just see them both now. Miniature mommies."

Grinning down at the baby in his arms, "So, what do you think, huh?"

The baby gurgled sleepily.

"I think his opinion is that mommy and daddy need to hurry this thing along," Jack told her seriously, "especially since daddy didn't take any precautions yesterday."

Sam's jaw dropped. She hadn't even been thinking about protection. Surely, they were safe. Oh god. She knew she wouldn't mind if there was another baby – but they would be awfully close together.

"I can't tell if you want to laugh or cry, Sam," Jack said looking closely at her.

"Is both an option?" Samantha said shakily.

"It'll be okay, Samantha. Either way, we'll be fine. I should have thought about it, but I got carried away," Jack explained.

"You weren't the only one," she said smiling.

"But, just in case, I'd like to do this in the next couple of weeks, agreed?" he asked her.

"Agreed," she smiled back at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Monday morning started earlier for Jack than it had in a long time. It had been definitely been a while since he'd opened his eyes to the enraged cries of a three and a half week old baby. Gazing at a still sleeping Samantha, he couldn't help but thank God for the new changes in his life.

Sitting up, he reached for his sweatshirt at the bottom of the bed and thought about the set of lungs his son had on him. Samantha groggily sat up in bed as he was pulling on his sweatpants.

"Jack, I'll go," she told him sleepily.

"Lie back down for a few minutes. I've got him," Jack told her, privately thinking to himself that he had some lost time to make up for and that she needed the rest much more than he did.

Walking across the hallway into the nursery, Jack peered over the crib at the baby. "Hey, boy, what's all the fuss about," he said bending to lift Michael to his chest. Efficiently changing the baby, Jack asked, "You wake up like this every morning? You must take after mommy, she's not happy until she gets her first cup of coffee, either. But that's between you and I," he whispered.

Carrying the baby into the kitchen, Jack found Sam mixing formula. "Hey, I thought I told you to stay in bed," he smiled.

"He's not happy until he gets the first bottle," she told him huskily, "and I need my coffee."

Accepting the bottle she handed him, he whispered to the baby, "See, I told you!"

Seating himself in his recliner, he watched the baby eat. Looking at Sam, he asked, "So what's on our agenda for today?"

"I have to run down some witnesses for Vivian on the Franklin case and I also want to do some background checks on a few of the employee's of Mr. Franklin," she told him.

"Samantha, I wasn't talking about work. I was talking about us. You know, our engagement, our wedding, and our son," an exasperated Jack said.

"Well, I know we were going to file the birth certificate at lunch. Other than that, I wasn't sure how you wanted to handle things. No one knows about us yet. Do you want to tell them today?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, considering I want this wedding to happen fast. We can't draft anyone for wedding duty until we actually tell them," Jack said sarcastically.

"Okay. When?" asked Sam.

"First thing this morning," Jack demanded.

"Why the rush. We've waited ten years, Jack," Samantha teased.

"Because my mind's finally clear after all these years. I can finally say that you're mine," he said proudly. Looking down at Michael, he told Sam, "I can tell people that I have a son, Sam!"

"You're really sure about this," Sam said awestruck.

"Did you think I'd change my mind?" Jack asked her.

"Honestly, I'm scared that this is a dream and in a few minutes the alarm clock is going to go off and I'm gonna wake up," she said smiling but with tears in her eyes.

"This is no dream, honey. We tell everyone, _today_!" he assured her. "Now, go start getting ready! We're taking our son to work today!"

Rising, she walked over to Jack and bent to kiss him. "I love you," she told them softly.

"We love you, too. Now, go get ready. I want to see the team's faces when we tell them!"

"You're awful, Jack" Sam accused.

"Yeah, but you love me," Jack said confidently.

Shaking her head, she went to change.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stepping onto the elevator in the FBI office after dropping Michael at the daycare center downstairs, Jack told Samantha, "So, let me get this straight, if I agree to wait until five o'clock today to tell our co-workers that we're getting married, I can have anything I want for an entire night of our honeymoon?"

"That's right, Jack," Samantha told him patiently.

"Anything? Anything at all?" he asked with a suggestive smile.

"Anything," Samantha said looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a half smile.

Holding up a hand, Jack said, "Even if it means an entire night of watching soccer with you draped naked across me, anything?"

"Even that, Jack!" she said laughing.

"Uh huh. Interesting proposition," Jack said biting his lip thoughtfully.

"Think fast, Jack. Only nine more floors to go," she said smiling naughtily.

"All right. You're on. But whether they notice the ring or not, I tell them at five. Agreed?" he asked her.

"Agreed," she said confidently.

"We've got six more floors. Come 'ere and seal this deal," he said pulling her to him by her white button down shirt for a kiss.

They broke apart just as the elevator dinged and announced their arrival.

Stepping off the elevator, Jack said with a quiet forcefulness, "Five o'clock, Sam. No exceptions. And the ring stays on!"

"Yes, dear," she smiled sweetly.

As they walked to their desks, they both heard Medina call out, "Malone. My office. Now."

"Well, damn. And, the day started out so well!" flashing a smile at Sam.

"Go get 'em, tiger," she told him, smiling saucily.

"Oh, shut up!" Jack growled, walking toward his old office.

Walking over to her desk, she put her bag down and was taking her jacket off when Danny slowly approached. Stopping about three feet away from her desk, he asked, "Is it safe to approach?"

"Danny, God, I meant to call you this weekend. I am so sorry about Friday. I snapped. I lost it on you and you've got every right to be pissed at me. It's just that I'd been so tired and the baby had been fussy for a week straight. But I got some real rest this weekend and I promise you'll see a whole new Sam," she rushed to explain.

"Sam, hold up! We're good! I just wanted you to know that you can feel free to tell me to go to hell the next time I'm trying to pile work on you, especially, if you're already overwhelmed. Okay?"

Smiling at Danny gratefully, "I appreciate that, Danny. But, I have a feeling things are going to get a lot better."

"I hope so, Sam. I really do. So, did you do anything fun this weekend?" he asked, trying not to sound like he was prying.

"Just spent the weekend at home," Sam said noncommittally.

"Ahh. Okay then," said Danny, sounding disappointed. "I better get back to work then," said Danny, privately thinking about the many ways in which he wanted to pound Jack.

Sam smiled at him as he walked away. Ha! He hadn't noticed the ring.

From behind her, Vivian said quietly, "He might have missed it, but I didn't." Coming to stand in front of Samantha's desk, Vivian looked down and raised an eyebrow. "That's a rock," she said.

"I knew I'd never get it past you," smiled Sam.

"So, the weekend went well, I take it?" smiled Vivian.

Looking her friend in the eye, Sam told her, "I know what you said to Jack, Viv – what you all said. Thank you."

"We didn't say anything that wasn't true. That conversation was long overdue. My only regret is we didn't gang up on him sooner," Viv told her seriously.

"He wouldn't have been ready any sooner," Sam told her simply.

"You're probably right. So, when's the big day going to be?" Viv asked.

"Soon. Jack wanted to fly to Vegas this weekend," laughed Sam.

"I'd shoot him with his own gun if he tried," Vivian threatened.

"That's what I told him," said Sam raising her eyebrows.

"He owes us all this wedding," Vivian told her firmly.

"Yeah. We want to do it in two weeks…three, tops," Samantha told her. "We may need to enlist some help though!"

"Whatever, you need, I'm there, Sam. You know that! I'll whip these troops right into action. Just say the word," Viv told her.

"Sounds good. You know I'm going to take you up on that offer, right?" Sam said gratefully.

"I would be deeply offended if you didn't," Viv told her with mock seriousness.

"Jack and I are going to invite everyone back to my apartment tonight for a drink. It'll be an opportunity to tell anyone who doesn't figure it out during the day that we're engaged and a chance to begin planning the wedding," Sam confided.

"I'll be there. I guess I better get back to work." Viv said. "Congratulations, Sam. If anyone deserves to be happy after all these years, it's you and Jack."

"Thanks, Vivian," Sam said as she watched her friend walk away.

Sitting down to begin working, Sam wondered who else would figure out her secret.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jack walked slowly into his old office. "All right, Medina, out with it! I can't have done anything yet to piss you off since I've only been on the floor about thirty seconds," Jack told Medina bluntly.

"Please, Malone, you're very existence pisses me off," said Medina snidely.

"The feeling's mutual," Jack retorted.

"I actually called you in here to give you some good news though. Unfortunately, I couldn't get anyone else from upstairs to do it. The short version is that I got a promotion and you've got your old job back," Medina stated, reclining back in the desk chair with his hands behind his head.

"No, thanks. Don't want my old job back, but thanks for playing," Jack told him.

Sitting upright quickly, Medina yelled, "What the hell do you mean "no thanks", Malone. This is the chance of a lifetime!"

"No, it's not. I had one of those this weekend and it actually worked out for me. So again, no thanks. Give it to Vivian. She's earned it," Jack stated forcefully.

"The powers that be don't want Vivian, Malone. They want you. For some reason, they seem to think you're the only one that could lead these people. I don't happen to agree with them, but this decision was above my pay grade, an agitated Medina said.

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Jack replied, "Don't care. Not doing it!"

"Why the hell not?" yelled Medina.

"Not that it's any of your business, but since it's not going to be a secret after five o'clock today, I'll tell you. I asked Spade to marry me this weekend and she said yes. I've waited ten years to be with her. I chose this job over her for that long. Not doing it again. So, if you wouldn't mind, tell the powers that be to take their offer and shove it up their collective asses," said Jack, standing nonchalantly with his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Malone, think about this! Think about what you're turning down – what you're giving up!" Medina replied with a note of panic.

"I know exactly what I'm giving up! And, I know exactly what I'd give up if I accepted your offer. The answer is no!" Jack replied, becoming irritated.

"What if I talked to them upstairs and found a way around the FBI code of conduct?" asked Medina hopefully.

"There isn't a way around this rule," Jack stated, rolling his eyes. "I cannot be married to someone who reports directly to me. Sorry, you lose!"

Looking him in the eye, Medina told him, "For every rule, there is always a loophole."

"You're a lawyer aren't you?" Jack said as if the very thought was offensive.

"Yeah, I was," Medina told him.

"Figures," Jack retorted.

"Answer the question, Malone. If I can find a way around the code of conduct, will you take the job?"

"The best I can tell you is that I'll talk to Sam and think about it _if_ you can find a way around the rule. If there isn't a way around it at all, then no dice." Jack told him succinctly.

"Talk to Spade, Malone. I'll find a damn way around the code," said Medina confidently.

Shrugging his shoulders, Jack walked out of the office.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: I hope all of my readers are still enjoying the story. Please keep reading and reviewing. I love the feedback. And, as always, I do not own Without a Trace.

**Chapter 15**

A couple of hours later, Jack found Samantha sitting alone at the break room table.

"Hey!" she said, looking up from the report she was reading, "Vivian knows!"

"Vivian always knows everything," said Jack smiling as he bent down to kiss the top of her head.

" I hadn't been here thirty minutes this morning when she spotted the ring," she told him.

"Doesn't surprise me. Anyone else?" asked Jack.

"No, Danny's clueless, as always and I haven't seen Martin or Elena," she answered.

Jack pulled out a chair from the table and turned it to face Sam and pulled her chair in front of his.

Sitting with his legs trapping her in, Jack said seriously, "So, I need to talk to you."

Paling visibly, Sam said shakily, "You've changed your mind."

"What? No! I have not and will not change my mind about anything concerning us, Sam. I know it's gonna take you awhile to be sure of that. But, trust me, honey, the last thing I'm going to do is let anything tear us apart again, okay?" Jack told her.

Nodding mutely, Sam said quietly, "Then what is it, Jack?"

"Medina called me into his office this morning," Jack began.

"Yeah, I was there," Sam told him.

"He offered me the department head job back, Sam," Jack told her bluntly.

Jack watched a mask fall over Sam's face. He was literally watching her shut down before his eyes, getting ready to guard herself against the pain.

Quickly grabbing her hand to reassure her, he said, "I told him no, Sam. I told him no and I told him about us. Told him to give it to Vivian."

Meeting his eyes, she asked hopefully, "You did?"

"Yeah, I did. Then he asked me that if he could find a way around the code of conduct so that we could be together, would I take the job then. I told him that I'd talk to you, but that the answer was definitely no if I had to give you and Michael up."

Sam stared at him, shocked.

"What do you think, honey?" she heard Jack say softly.

"What do you want?" she asked him quietly.

Leaning forward in the chair and settling his strong hands on her thighs, Jack replied, "I _want_ you and Michael. Compared to that, nothing else matters."

Staring into his dark somber eyes, Sam told him, "You've got us, Jack. We're a done deal. But, we both know that nobody can lead this unit better than you can. Not even Viv. So, I say that as long as Medina can find a way to let us be together, you go for it."

"I won't do it unless you really mean it," Jack said forcefully.

"I really mean it, Jack," she replied with sincerity.

"Do you know how much I love you?" asked Jack, reaching out to tuck a strand of long blond hair behind her ear.

"Probably as much as I love you," she responded gently.

"I'll make this work, Sam. I won't let you down again. You know that, right?" he told her earnestly.

Nodding and cupping a hand to his cheek, she said, "I know you will, Jack."

Jack looked around and bent to kiss her. Sighing against his mouth, Samantha kissed him back.

Breaking apart, Jack looked in her eyes and said, "Back to work!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It was 3:30 by the time Martin and Elena arrived back to the bullpen. They'd been interviewing suspects in the Franklin case all day. Walking through the maze of desks, Elena called "Well, someone looks a lot better today! Was the weekend good to you, chica?"

Looking up from the papers strewn all over her desk, Sam smiled. Elena. Her best friend. How many times had she and this vibrant woman sat in each others kitchens lamenting the fact that they loved the wrong man. Both of them had fallen for men at work. Up until this weekend, Sam had thought they were both doomed. Now, she believed, no, she knew there was hope. For everyone.

Elena had fallen in love with Danny. No one knew it. No one, that is, except Sam. Elena had confided in her last year. Danny didn't know anything. As usual, he was clueless. And, Elena, having been hurt before, was too afraid of what the outcome would be to tell him. She'd watched Sam suffer so much over the years that she was convinced that keeping her feelings private was the only logical choice.

Sam definitely didn't fault her friend. In fact, she'd advised Elena more than once to try to move past her feelings. Told her numerous times that falling in love with someone you worked with, let alone for, was hell. God knows, her love for Jack had brought her endless amounts of pain. But like herself, Elena just couldn't seem to move past her devotion to Danny. Unlike her and Jack, however, the job didn't stand in their way. They were on equal footing within the department. Elena's fears regarded Danny's reaction to the revelation that she was in love with him.

Sam knew Danny cared about Elena and her daughter. She'd thought more than once that she'd seen naked longing in his eyes when he looked at Elena. But, Sam had been fooled by those kinds of looks before. Needless to say, she didn't trust them. Sam knew Danny was a good man. He'd always tried to protect her - always looked out for her best interests. He was as much as a brother as Elena was a sister to her.

Trying hard not to jump up and shout her news, Samantha shrugged her shoulders at Elena. "It was okay, I guess."

Elena stopped alongside Sam's desk. Looking down and grabbing her hand, she yelled, "Just okay! You liar! Time for a walk! Now!"

Laughing, Sam followed her friend to the elevator. Once outside, Elena pumped her fist in the air! "I knew it, chica! I knew it Friday when I saw the look on Jack's face when we talked to him. I knew this time it wouldn't end badly! When is it? And, tell me it's soon!"

Sam smiled at her friend. "We're thinking two to three weeks. We got a little carried away and let's just say, in nine months, Michael could possibly have a little brother or sister," Sam said a bit guiltily.

"Ahhh, thinking with your heart and not your head, huh?" asked Maria mischievously.

"I think I was thinking more with other parts of my anatomy," Sam laughed. "It had been a long time - for both of us."

"I'm so happy for you, chica. At least one of us gets the dream, right?" asked Elena, a little sadly.

"Elena, I've been thinking, you should tell him," Sam said.

"No, Sam, I shouldn't. Why ruin a perfectly good friendship. I'd rather have that with him than nothing at all," Elena said softly.

"You don't know what he would say. He could feel the same way. We both know men are idiots. It took Jack ten years to realize we were supposed to be together. I'd given up hope, you know that." Sam told her.

"Yeah, but, you and Jack - you guys were just meant to be. Danny and I - I just couldn't stand to lose him, Sam…at least this way I have him as a friend," Elena reasoned.

"I won't press it, Elena," said Sam. "God knows, I am no relationship expert. I just want to see you happy too."

"I am happy. For you. You deserve this, Sam. After all these years, you really do," Elena told her with a quiet sincerity that Samantha could never doubt.

"You deserve it, too," Samantha returned quietly.

"Maybe someday I'll have it," Elena said hopefully.

"Hey, I need you at my place at five. We're going to tell whoever doesn't figure it out then…so, far that's Danny and Martin. You don't want to miss that show! And, we're gonna try to start making some concrete plans. The only thing we've done so far is file Michaels birth certificate with Jack's name at lunch today."

"Ahh, so he's really in it, huh?" Elena said, smiling at her.

"He's really in it, Elena," Sam said confidently.

"It's about damn time, chica" Elena said as they walked back into the building.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jack caught Samantha as she was stepping back off the elevator with Elena. Quietly rumbling, "I need to talk to you, Sam."

Looking up into his dark eyes, Sam said, nodding to Elena, "She knows, too. She figured it out!"

"Hell yeah, I know!" Elena said gleefully, throwing her arms around Jack. "You did it! You really did it! I tried to tell her months ago that you wouldn't be indefinitely stupid. I want brownie points for that!"

Laughing softly, Jack return Elena's hug. "Thank you for your support!" he said with sarcastic humor.

"I'll see you guys after work." Elena smiled, walking away.

Meeting Jack's eyes, Samantha asked, "What's up?"

Pulling her gently into the unoccupied conference room behind her, Jack quickly closed the blinds and turned the lock on the door, effectively locking them in. "Well, first-," he said, backing her up onto the conference room table. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she watched Jack's lips descend to hers. Passionately violent, Jack crushed her body into the table. Kissing her deeply, Jack moaned against her mouth. He finally pulled away after several long heat filled minutes. Looking down at her gasping on the table, Jack smiled and asked in a gravelly voice, "Did you need that as much as I did?"

"I refuse to answer that question based on the fact that you have a big enough ego already," Sam panted, out of breath.

Laughing, he pulled her up from her prone position. "Believe it or not, there's another reason I pulled you in here," he told her seriously.

"Really, what?" Samantha said, helplessly trying to straighten her rumpled clothing.

"Medina just called me. He found a way, Sam," he told her seriously.

"You're joking," Sam said, shocked.

"Nope. It's a little unorthodox-," Jack started.

"Kinda like you, huh?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Okay, smartass. That's enough comments from the audience. Here's the deal. I'll be reinstated as unit chief and you'll be transferred to Vivian's team," Jack explained.

"Vivian's team?" Sam questioned, confused.

"Yeah. Here's the unorthodox part. The FBI is going to begin an axillary unit. It'll work with the one I head. I'll be Vivian superior, but you'll report directly to her. We'll share the rest of the unit. Vivian gets a new title and a bump to the next pay grade. Your status stays the same. The only difference is that you answer directly to Vivian, not me. Can you deal with that?"

"Not having you ordering me around at work AND at home. Yeah, I think I'm good, Jack," Sam said happily.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Jack said, "I thought you might like that!"

"Does Vivian know yet?" asked Sam.

"Not yet. I thought we'd drop all our bombshells at once tonight. You think everyone else is going to be okay with this?" Jack asked her, a little worried.

"Jack, the one thing everyone has always agreed on is how dedicated and good you were at your job. And, you should be even better now. You've got your personal life finally put back together," Sam said confidently.

"I hope you're right," Jack said.

"I'm right," Samantha said confidently.

Glancing down at his watch, Jack said, "We won't have long to wait to find out."

Smiling, Sam asked, "You nervous?"

"A little. Not about us. I just hope I'm not making a mistake by taking my old job back. I hope the team will be okay with it," Jack replied.

"They will be. They need you, Jack. They need your leadership. Medina couldn't make a conclusive decision until he'd asked everybody on the team what they thought. With our case, Jack, you know we don't have time for that. We need somebody to lead us. That's always been you, whether you had the title or not," Samantha told him quietly.

"You always did know the right things to say, honey," Jack said, staring down at her.

Smiling saucily over her shoulder, Sam replied, "That's because I'm always right!"

"Is that what it is?" he said, smacking her bottom on the way to the door.

Opening the door, he said, "Okay, let's go tell the team they need to go to your apartment after work. I'm ready to see the look on Danny and Martin's face," Jack said, standing back for Sam to precede him out the door.

"Me, too," Sam replied.

"Hey, wait!" Jack hissed, pulling her hair.

"Ouch! What the hell, Jack!" Sam said turning around to glare at him.

"Sorry!" he said, laughing and holding up a yellow paper, "Post it Note!"

Rolling her eyes at him, she muttered, "The dangers of an illicit tryst in the conference room!"

Laughing, he followed her into the bullpen.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I'd like to apologize to my readers for not updating this story in the last few days. My husband is coming home from Iraq. So between preparing for that and working on my Criminal Minds story, this story got pushed to the side for a bit. I promise I will try to do better. On a side note, I was also wondering if any of my readers would like to see my Jack/Sam story - Time After Time - continue? As ever, please keep reading and reviewing and remember I do not own Without a Trace.

Chapter 18

Back in the bullpen, Jack cleared his throat and rumbled, "Hey, can I get everybody's attention for just a second."

Four heads turned to look at him. Clearing his throat again, Jack said, "There are some things that the six of us have to discuss. I was wondering if everyone could swing by Samantha's after work. I wouldn't ask, but it's sort of important."

Vivian and Elena smiled knowingly while a clueless Danny and Martin nodded at Jack looking vaguely worried.

Seeing that he had the teams assent, Jack said, "We'll meet there in about half an hour then. See you all then," he said guiding Samantha to the elevator with a gentle hand on her back.

Once inside, he leaned down to gently touch her lips with his and said, "Okay. Let's go get our son and get home. We're almost to the finish line."

"Yeah, after ten long years," Samantha sighed against his mouth.

"Better late than never, right?" he said, covering her mouth again.

They were both out of breath when the elevator doors opened. "All right," he said, stepping out of the elevator, "You go get our boy and I'll meet you at the car. It's cold out there. It'll be warmed up by the time you bring him out."

Smiling up into his handsome face, Sam said, "I can't get enough of hearing you call him ours."

Bending over to peck her briefly on the lips, Jack said huskily, "He IS ours now. And, it's about damn time, considering I wanted him to be mine the day you told me you were having him!"

Sam smiled happily, "I'll be out in about ten minutes. Then we can go tell the rest of the team."

"Get moving, woman," he growled, swatting her rump.

Laughing, Sam said, "I'm going! I'm going!" and walked toward the daycare entrance.

Smiling after her, Jack admired her as she walked away. He'd done that a lot over the years, watched her walk away. The wonderful thing was that this time he knew she was coming back to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Sorry this one has taken so much time to update. I promise, I'll try to get on a more regular schedule. Please read, enjoy, and review. Thanks to everyone! As always, I do not own Without a Trace.

Chapter 19

Jack, Sam and the baby made it to her apartment about ten minutes ahead of the rest of their team.

"You sure your ready for this?" asked Sam, putting the baby in his swing and flipping it on.

"I've been ready for this, Samantha," Jack said in a soft voice. "You were the one who had doubts this last time around," he gently reminded.

"You can't blame me," she said turning to look at him.

"No, I can't. But this isn't a dream and I'm not going to back out at the last minute. Not this time. I'm here. You got that?" he asked, walking toward her.

Smiling tremulously, she said, "I guess I'm just still having some trouble wrapping my head around it." Glancing down at the ring on her finger, she said with a voice filled with awe, "After all this time, we found our way back to each other. I'd always hoped - but, I never thought it would happen."

"Even when I came to you at the hospital?" Jack asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought that maybe you felt a misplaced sense of responsibility - or even guilt," she tried to explain.

"The only thing I felt guilty about was wasting too many years, Samantha," he said quietly. "I won't waste anymore."

Leaning here head against his solid chest, she told him, "I never stopped loving you. Through everything. I never stopped."

"You did a good job at hiding it, babe," he said, running a hand down her back soothingly.

"I'm an excellent actress, when I want to be," she sniffled.

"Too good!" Jack said firmly.

"I missed you so much," she whispered to him.

"You don't have to miss me anymore, honey. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," he said looking over to where their son was dozing in the swing.

Holding him tighter, Sam listened as he continued quietly, "If I could take back all the wasted years, I would, Samantha. But those years made us who we are. Believe it or not, I think they made me a better man for you. They showed me what was really important. A home. A family. Coming home at the end of a long, exhausting day to someone who loves you unconditionally. We have that, now. Because I learned some hard lessons."

"We both did," she whispered against his chest.

Standing there, he held his everything in his arms for long moments until they both heard the chime of the doorbell. Looking down he stared deeply into her eyes and asked, "You ready, honey?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam replied, "Never in my entire life, Jack Malone, have I been this ready."

Bending to taste her lips, he murmured, "Then hold onto your hat, Agent Spade. It's showtime!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Sorry this hasn't been updated. Between my husband and my Criminal Minds epics, I've been a bit busy…Just a note - reviews make me write faster! As ever, I do not own Without a Trace.**

**Chapter 20**

Samantha Spade opened her door to reveal the faces of the team that had become more family than co-worker.

Striding forward, Danny stripped his suit jacket off, muttering, "Okay, what's with all the cryptic. I just spent twenty minutes in the car with Elena and Viv exchanging looks in the back seat and Martin and I feeling like the odd men out! So not fun being on the outside looking in, Sam! What the hell's the deal, guys!"

Biting back a grin at his frustrations, Sam replied, "All things will be revealed in time, Danny. Patience is a virtue, you know."

"Screw patience," Danny muttered, looking at Jack. "What have you done this time, Jack?" he asked irritably.

"I'd like to know that too," added Martin crossing his arms over his chest. "Those two," he said, pointing to a grinning Elena and Viv standing in the corner, "seem to know!"

"Although they won't say shit," Danny yelled in their direction.

"Not our place," Vivian countered.

"You are such a bambina," Elena mocked, sticking her tongue out at Danny.

"Excuse us if we don't like dark closets," Martin muttered.

"Actually, guys, the answer was in front of you faces all day long," Jack told them with a smile.

"What? Nobody has told us anything!" shouted Danny.

"Nobody TOLD us either," Elena said snidely. "The evidence was in front of our eyes, as Jack said, all day long."

"I assure you nothing was in front of my eyes," Martin mumbled.

"I'd say it was," countered Sam, waving her ring finger directly in front of Martin's face.

"Holy crap," he breathed.

"What is that!" yelled Danny, striding across the room to jerk Samantha's hand to his face. "Holy shit! That's a rock, Sam!"

Looking at Jack, Martin grinned, "You finally did the right thing."

"I finally did," Jack nodded, walking behind Sam to slip an arm around her waist and pull her back to his chest. "We're getting married. Soon."

"Dios Mio. Freaking finally is right! How could you not tell us before now! All day, you kept me in the dark, Sam!" Danny said, focusing his dark eyes on the woman he considered a sister.

"I wanted to see how good your powers of observations were, Danny. For the record, my friend, they suck!" Sam laughed.

"I was distracted!" Danny argued.

"Me, too," added Martin, shifting uncomfortably.

"Some agents you two are," Jack growled against Sam's hair.

"Oh, kiss our asses! You should have come down off the mountain and done this years ago, Jack," Danny retorted.

"I actually can't argue with you there. But, I've finally rectified that situation. Sam and the baby are mine," Jack said quietly.

"About friggin' time," Danny sighed.

"So that's the big news, huh?" Martin asked on a smile.

"Not quite," Sam replied, flashing her eyes over her shoulder at Jack. "There's a little more."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"More?" Danny asked. "What the hell more could there be?"

"Well-," Sam hedged.

"Oh my God, Sam! Your not pregnant again, are you?" asked Martin with widened eyes.

"NO!" Sam shouted. "At least, not yet," she said, turning to smile at Jack.

"We don't think," Jack added, returning Samantha's smile. "No, guys, this is something on a more personal level. It looks like I'm going to be your boss again…if you guys are on board with that. Viv, you'll get a pay grade bump and your own personal agent on your team. Samantha. She'll answer directly to you and only you. We'll share Danny and Martin. Medina found a loophole for us. Seems he wanted to move on to bigger and better things, the higher ups wanted me back in charge and I told them I wouldn't do it if it meant giving up Samantha again. Hence, the loophole. As long as she doesn't answer to me…it's not a conflict of interest. Viv, are you good with this?"

"Jack, I-," Vivian stammered, shocked.

"We'd basically be on equal footing, Viv," Jack told her quietly.

"I'm more than fine with it, Jack. But, you'll always call the shots. We all know that," Vivian said with quiet sincerity.

"Thanks, Viv," replied Jack softly. "What about the rest of you?"

"Medina's gone and you're back in charge? Hell, yeah, those are definitely changes I can get on board with!" Danny said, nodding.

"Ding! Dong! The bastard's gone," Martin sang happily.

"I'm good with anything that makes Sam smile like that, amigo," Elena agreed, nodding to her beaming friend.

"Wonderful," Jack sighed, "Now, we can get down to business!"

"Business?" Danny asked warily.

"Hell, yes, BUSINESS!" Jack said firmly. "We've got a wedding to plan and as I told you before, fellas, I want it soon. We've waited long enough to make this official."

"Yeah, like nine years too long," Vivian muttered under her breath.

"Whoa, there, big guy!" Danny said, holding up his hands. "This sounds like it might be something for the girls to handle. I don't know jack about weddings."

"Let me put this in terms you can understand, my friend," said Jack, placing a heavy hand on Danny's neck. "No one leaves this apartment until my wedding to that wonderful woman over there is planned. Got it?"

"Crap! Yeah, Jack, I got it!" Danny said, moving quickly out from under Jack's hand and rubbing his neck.

"Don't worry, Danny…I'll find you something manly to do," Sam assured him with a grin.

"Yeah, like shopping for bridesmaid dresses," Martin quipped.

"No Martin, I thought I'd give you that job…You always had such an eye for fashion!" Sam said seriously.

"Awww, shit," Martin muttered.

"Open your mouth again, smartass!" Danny whispered to him.

"Let's get to work!" ordered Jack, looking around the room.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note: I had seriously forgotten that I owed my readers a happy ending. I hope it was worth the wait! Thanks for reading!**_

**Stepping Up to the Plate**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Later, he would wonder how they had managed to pull off the fairytale Sam had earned. But, as he stood waiting at the front of the small church Elena had found, it didn't matter to him. They were here.

All of them.

And after nearly a decade of dancing around their shared feelings, they'd both finally learned what was important.

Their children. Their family. Their relationship.

And in those moments, all the heartache...every tear had been worth it. Because it had led them to this instant, waiting to pledge what was left of their lives to each other.

Damn, but he was getting sentimental in his old age. Glancing to his left, he watched Martin fiddle with the top button of his shirt nervously. If someone had told him a year ago that this man would be the one standing beside him as he married Sam, he'd have laughed himself silly. But things had changed. HE had changed. Because of one special woman and her unwavering love for him. He'd become a better man because of her. She'd demanded it.

His eyes easily found Vivian where she sat with her husband in the front pew of the church. There was no way that wonderful lady would miss this. Exchanging a private smile with her, he couldn't help but remember all the times the smart lady had tried to guide him back into Sam's arms. Hell, who was he kidding. She'd strong-armed him more than once. And if only he'd listened to her sooner, he might have saved them all a little valuable time.

But all good things happened in their own time. At least, that's what he'd been telling himself when the urge to kick himself for the pain he'd caused the woman he loved reared its head.

Moving his gaze to where Sam's sister sat beside his daughters holding their beautiful son, he openly grinned. His family. His children. Maybe with Sam's unerring guiding hand, he could _finally_ be the father each deserved.

Holding his breath as the doors at the back of the church's sanctuary opened and the processional began, Jack watched as Elena's beautiful Latina face appeared.

It was happening. All of it. In mere moments, Samantha would follow her best friend down the long aisle and agree to become his better half. Heart beating faster, Jack beamed as Elena stopped inches from him and peered up into his face.

"Do _not_ screw up your second chance," she warned in a whisper. "God knows," she said with a marked look at the crucifix hanging above his head, "we've _all_ waited long enough for it."

"On my life, I won't," Jack whispered back, bending to brush a kiss against Elena's cheek before she took the three steps to his left to assume her place as maid of honor.

The music paused for a scant heartbeat, just long enough for him to catch his breath before Samantha appeared at the back of the church, flanked by her best friend. Clad in a form-fitting dress of antique white lace, she took his breath. And one word echoed in his mind. Stunning.

Jack watched as Danny bent his head to whisper something in Sam's ear and wondered for a bare moment if she would change her mind. But a split second later, he saw her lips widen into a beaming smile, her eyes bright as she stared back at him. And he knew she was his.

And they were on their way to happily ever after.

_**finis**_


End file.
